disney_and_segafandomcom-20200214-history
Orinoladdin
Disney and Sega's movie spoof and animal style of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". Cast *Aladdin - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Jasmine - Nellie the Elephant *The Genie - Berk (The Trap Door) *Jafar - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Iago - Pingu *Abu - Red Mouse (The BFG) *Sultan - Paddington Bear *Rajah - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Peddler - Count Duckula *Gazeem the Thief - Katnip (Herman and Katnip) *The Cave of Wonders - Grand King (Ultraman Story) *Prince Achmed - Ethelred (The Talking Parcel) *Razoul - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Old Jafar - Colonel K (Danger Mouse) *Carpet - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Elephant Abu - Bump the Elephant *Razoul's Guards - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Woman at the Window - Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Faline (Bambi), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) and Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo), Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) and Tammy (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Luna (Sailor Moon) *Necklace Man and Woman - Robin Hood and Duchess (The Aristocats) *Fat Ugly Lady - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *The Two Hungry Children - Blinky Bill and Nutsy (Blinky Bill) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Winnie the Pooh and Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Omar the Melon Seller - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Pot Seller - E.T. (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial) *Nut Seller - Gizmo (Gremlins) *Necklace Seller - Rocky (Rocky and Bullwinkle) *Fish Seller - Pete (How to Be a Detective) *Fire Eater - Blu (Rio) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Grundel the Toad (Thumbelina) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Rabbit Genie - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Dragon Genie - Practical Pig (The Three Little Pigs (1933)) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) *Sheep Genie - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Camel Abu - Alvito (The Road to El Dorado) *Horse Abu - Donkey (Shrek) *Duck Abu - Scamper the Penguin *Ostrich Abu - Big Red Chicken (Dora the Explorer) *Turtle Abu - Cricket Crockett (Cricket on the Hearth) *Car Abu - Dinoco (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) *Little Boy Genie - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Fat Man Genie - The Collector (Disney's Bonkers) *75 Golden Camels - Gumby (Monty Python's Flying Circus) *TV Parade Host Harry - Winston (Oliver & Company) *53 Purple Peacocks - Nursery Ryhmes Children (Nursey Rhymes 2) *TV Parade Host June - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Mighty Joe Young (Mighty Joe Young (1998)) *Leopard Genie - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Goat Genie - Hugo (The Hunchback of the Notre Dame) *Harem Genie - Princess Sylvia (Muzzy in Gondoland) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Mice (Cinderella) *60 Elephants, Llamas - The Muppets Characters *Bears and Lions, Brass Bands - Fraggle Rock Characters *40 Fakirs, Cooks and Bakers - Sesame Street Characters *Birds that "Warble on Key" - Thomas and Friends Characters *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Super-Spy Genie - Mole (Fairies Tale Theatre) *Teacher Genie - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Bee Genie - Skunk (Skunk Fu !) *Submarine Genie - Top Cat *One of Flamingos - Woody Woodpecker *Gigantic Genie - Crescent (Ultraman 80) *Rajah as Cub - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Abu as Toy - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Snake Jafar - Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Cheerlander Genies - Ariel's Sisters and Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Genie Jafar - Redking (Ultraman) Trailer/Transcript *Orinoladdin Trailer/Transcript Scene Index: *Orinoladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Orinoladdin part 2 - Orinoco on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Orinoladdin part 3 - Orinoco's Fights with Prince Ethelred/"One Jump Ahead (reprise)" *Orinoladdin part 4 - Princess Nellie's Dream *Orinoladdin part 5 - Paddington and Baron Greenback's Conversation/Nellie Runs Away *Orinoladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Baron Greenback's Evil Plan *Orinoladdin part 7 - Orinoco Arrested (Part 1) *Orinoladdin part 8 - Orinoco Arrested (Part 2) *Orinoladdin part 9 - Orinoco Escapes with an Chinchilla *Orinoladdin part 10 - The Grand King of Wonders (Part 1) *Orinoladdin part 11 - The Grand King of Wonders (Part 2) *Orinoladdin part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Berk (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Orinoladdin part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Berk (Part 2) *Orinoladdin part 14 - Paddington Upbraids Baron Greenback *Orinoladdin part 15 - Orinoco's First Wish *Orinoladdin part 16 - Paddington Makes his Move/"Prince Orinoco" *Orinoladdin part 17 - Paddington Rides on Dodger *Orinoladdin part 18 - Orinoco Argues with Berk/Orinoco Goes to Nellie *Orinoladdin part 19 - Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World *Orinoladdin part 20 - Orinoco Almost Spills the Beans/Orinoco and Nellie's Kiss *Orinoladdin part 21 - Orinoco Gets Ambushed/Berk Saves Orinoco's Life *Orinoladdin part 22 - Baron Greenback Gets Exposed *Orinoladdin part 23 - Orinoco's Depression/Pingu Steals the Lamp *Orinoladdin part 24 - Paddington's Announcement/Berk's New Master is Baron Greenback *Orinoladdin part 25 - Baron Greenback's Dark Wishes *Orinoladdin part 26 - Prince Orinoco (Reprise) *Orinoladdin part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Orinoladdin part 28 - Orinoco vs Baron Greenback (Part 1) *Orinoladdin part 29 - Orinoco vs Baron Greenback (Part 2) *Orinoladdin part 30 - Orinoco vs Baron Greenback (Part 3) *Orinoladdin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Orinoladdin part 32 - End Credits Movie Used: *Aladdin (1992) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Count Duckula *Danger Mouse *Noveltoons: The Awful Tooth *Pingu *Ultraman Story *The Wombles (1973 TV Series) *The Jungle Book 1 *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cut Scenes) *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game *Cow and Chicken *Farce of the Penguins *Bambi 1 *Bambi 2 *Cats Don't Dance *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *The BFG *Dot and the Kangaroo *Raw Toonage *Thumbelina *Robin Hood *The Aristocats *TaleSpin *Blinky Bill (TV Series) *The Talking Parcel *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Toy Story *Paddington (1975 TV Series) *Paddington Goes to Movies *Paddington Goes to School *Paddington's Birthday Bonzana *The Herbs *Nellie the Elephant *The Adventures of Parsley the Lion *Madagascar 1 *Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *E.T. the Extra Terrestrial *Gremlins *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Goofy: How to Be a Detective *Rio *Oliver & Company *The Trap Door *All Dogs Go to Heaven *Thomas and Friends *Song of the South *The Little Three Pigs (1933) *Totally Spies! *Sonic Underground *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Viva Pianta *Sweeney Todd *Pete's Dragon *The Looney Lab *Dan VS *The Disney Afternoon (1990) *Cartoon Network's 20th Anniversary (2012) *The Official BBC Children in Need Medley *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb *The Road to El Dorado *Shrek *The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin *Dora the Explorer *Cricket on the Hearth *Cars *Bump the Elephant *Yogi's Ark Lark *Peppa Pig *Fun and Fancy Free *The Great Mouse Detective *Disney's Bonkers *Monty Python's Flying Circus *Nursery Rhymes 2 *Mighty Joe Young (1998) *Pocahontas *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Hercules *Muzzy in Gondoland *Cinderella *The Muppet Show *Fraggle Rock *Sesame Street *It's Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown *Fairies Tale Theatre: Thumbelina *Ice Age *The Brave Little Toaster *Skunk Fu ! *The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence *Top Cat! *Classic Woody Woodpecker Shorts *Ultraman 80 *A Bug's Life *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Looney Tunes *Sonic Adventure *The Little Mermaid *Ultraman *Jumborg Ace and Giant Category:Disney and Sega Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Aladdin Spoof Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs